Por Gracia Divina
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: Ha pasado poco tiempo desde la ultima guerra santa, y si digo demasiado no tiene gracia, ¿pero desde cuando son tan intimos Athena y Radamanthys? LemonYuri


1ro: Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a nuestro querido Masami Kuramada, quien nos regaló la hermosa vista de estos guerreros y amazonas, y recreó nuestros días con sus aventuras, este fict no fue hecho con fines de lucro, (a menos que pueda considerarse lucrativo pasar un buen rato de lectura)

2do: **Advertencia**: a todos los lectores, y como ustedes bien lo saben, leen bajo su propio riesgo, contiene situaciones y lenguaje adulto, así que, si eres menor de edad, sigo amorosamente el ejemplo de Pilatos.

Lemon, Yuri, y sólo se es requerido para otros capítulos, Yaoi (sería de mi parte una seria novatada) y todo tipo de locuras. Creo que todo a quedado advertido, sin más; "Hay les va, como el caballo de copas"... (G.A.B)

"_Por Gracia divina"_

Capitulo I _"Reencuentro"_

Revividos por Gracia de Zeus, y disfrutando nuevamente de la oportunidad de vivir plenamente; todos los Santos y guerreros han vuelto a sus puestos. Por decisión del regente entre los dioses, su coraje y valentía superaron con creces su "atrevimiento" y han sido perdonados, conservada la Estatua de los Lamentos como testimonio fiel de la última guerra santa y recordatorio, para que no volviera a ocurrir. Los humanos se han ganado una nueva oportunidad, estarán sujetos a supervisión por los próximos 200 años, y de no mostrar mejorías serán arrasados de la faz de la tierra sin más. Esta es la condición del Supremo.

Ha pasado muy poco tiempo. En Alemania, cerca de las ruinas del castillo Pandora observa el fuego quedamente, espera la llegada de Zeros, meditando sobre sus más recientes planes, tomaría el Santuario, vengaría la pasada afrenta y conquistaría la tierra a placer.

Tras tres días soportando las chiquilladas de Kikí, Aioria al fin se sintió útil, había visto primero a Pandora, visiblemente obcecada salir de entre las ruinas acompañada de Frog y luego le vio volver sólo a el, y comenzar a rebuscar entre los escombros. Prontamente envió a kiki a seguirla y vigilarla, el cual escuchó tranquilamente levitando fuera de la ventana de una rústica cabaña, mientras Zeros rebuscaba Kikí volvió eufórico, amenazando con delatar su presencia.

-Ya cállate enano- susurro molesto mientras le abrazaba y cubría su boca con una de sus gruesas manos -Llévanos a Santuario Ahora!!

Una vez en Santuario le confiaron lo descubierto a Mu, que salió corriendo a los aposentos de Saori a contarle el secreto.

-Bien Mu a hora dirígete a todos y organízalos en tropa para llevar a cabo el ataque a este sector.

-Si señora-

Mu reunió a todos en el coliseo y les comunicó las ordenes de Athena, serian comandadas por Shaina y Marin, las tropas de plata y bronce respectivamente quienes se vieron de reojo, la satisfacción oculta tras sus mascaras brillantes. Por otro lado, Dohko comandaría a los dorados.

En la pequeña cabaña alemana, Pandora utilizaba las artes mágicas para revivir los cuerpos de los generales y Jueces, recuperados por Frog, les informaba de sus planes y la nueva estrategia.

-Tomaremos el santuario, esta vez conocemos bien al adversario y no habrá fallas, me encargaré personalmente de que así sea- decía, mirando fijamente los rostros de su ejército –la gracia de Hades los ha traído de vuelta, Hónrenlo como no lo hicieron en el pasado, sean grandes y muestren su grandeza, cual dios que es!

Listos para la batalla como nunca antes, y a la vez intimidados y aupados por las palabras de Pandora; los espectros se preparaban a salir a Santuario; sin advertir que los Santos se reunían en las ruinas, ocultos y listos para atacar.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por que estamos atacando de nuevo? Pensé que estaríamos en paz al fin-

-Ya Shun, no me niegues que tú también ansiabas la batalla-

-No, tuve suficiente siendo vasija para el alma de hades – Shun, miraba a Seiya fijamente, ofendido por que olvidara su odio a la violencia. A su lado Hyoga y Shiryu esperaban las órdenes de Marin.

-Avancen tras las ruinas, en silencio, debemos llegar por sorpresa –susurró.

Los planes eran sencillos, los broncíneos harían un asalto, los dorados atacarían a los distraídos espectros, y finalmente la tropa de plata se uniría a la batalla arrasando a los rezagados. Se dirigieron entonces hacia sus enemigos, silente el paso, y perfecta la emboscada.

-Nos han descubierto – vociferaba Radamanthys – Arrásenlos no dejen a uno con vida, pero cuidado, Seiya y el Dragón son míos!!!!

Dicho esto el juez más poderoso del Hades se aventuró, golpeando todo a su paso directamente al sitio dónde se encontraban estos

–He shiryu, mira quién viene ahí

-Si, Radamanthys quiere que le pateemos el trasero otra vez.

-¡La Restricción! – La voz de Radamanthys se quebraba de ira, sin embargo su poder no tuvo efecto en ninguno de los jóvenes, con impotencia les dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, a su lado la reina de las mandrágoras atacaba con sus pétalos y hojas, afiladas como navajas.

-Queen apártate, ellos dos son míos-

-Ni de chiste Señor, este dragón me debe una-

Confundidos sus ataques, fueron fácilmente esquivados por Shiryu, pero Seiya recibió parte del poder de Alraune, que observaba complacida como un hilillo de sangre corría por su pierna. Tras largos y repetidos intentos ambos espectros fueron atrapados por la restricción, reflejada a ellos por un Cristal Wall conjurado por el arquitecto de Aries. La batalla había terminado, yacía Pandora desmayada a un lado de Shun, que con las cadenas la mantenía atada, y a cada nuevo intento de despertar la electrificaba, manteniéndola en un estado de semi inconciencia, Esfinge, estaba atado a su vez con el látigo de Junet y los demás estaban completamente vencidos.

Niké les sonreía una vez más, casi sin bajas y tomaron a los cuatro sobrevivientes como prisioneros, volviendo a Santuario cansados y alegres. Una vez allí, Mu se inclinó ante Athena

-Mi señora, ¿Qué debemos hacer con los prisioneros?

-Dejen que las chicas se ocupen de ellos, pero tráiganme los Sapuris para sellarlos de una vez y por todas.

Mu se retiró, aun cansado y un poco eufórico, reunió a Milo y Shura y transportó los prisioneros a una cabaña lejana, ubicada a las fronteras del campamento femenino "información, quiero toda la información posible" las palabras de Saori resonaban en su mente. Junet custodiaba la entrada, y les dejó pasar con un ligero asentimiento, adentro Shaina y Marin con un grupo de chicas aguardaban preparando las cadenas que servirían para sujetarlos a las paredes del pequeño y oscuro recinto. Milo y Shura golpearon a Radamanthys y a Pharaoh antes de despojarlos violentamente de sus armaduras, bajo las cuales solo se encontraba la piel desnuda de sus portadores, avergonzada ante su propia desnudez, Alraune fue encadenada junto a Pandora.

-Te dije miles de veces que llevaras "algo" bajo el Sapuri- señaló con voz desdeñosa la señora del Hades.

Apenas separados de ellas por una espesa pared se encontraban los dos guerreros, también sujetos a una fría pared de piedra.

-Menudo desperdicio- dijo por lo bajo Shaina a una ruborizada Marin, que contenía la risa

-Todo esto me parece innecesario, un par de retazos de telas nos vendrían bien ahora.

-Ellos no dudarían en avergonzarnos de aun peores modos Marin

-Si tan solo te pusieras en su lugar, comprenderías lo peligroso de esto, aunque sinceramente no deja de ser divertido.

Milo, Shura y el mismo Mu no pudieron despegar sus miradas de Alraune hasta que las chicas volvieron, con una graciosa mueca Marin le sindicó la salida.

-Todavía van a estar aquí mucho rato chicos, después de que se aseen los dejaremos pasar otro rato mirando.

Realmente debían hacerlo, sus armaduras y ropas despedían un desagradable hedor a sangre seca, pícaro Milo tomó de la mano a la peliroja y besó el dorso, para retirarse como era requerido.

Athena; impaciente y excitada por la victoria, ya bajaba rumbo a la improvisada prisión, imaginando divertida a los desnudos prisioneros, cuando se encontró con los tres dorados, tras escuchar complacida los hechos anteriores y sintiendo el cálido fluido de su propia lujuria deslizarse por el interior de sus piernas, les envía a sus casas, reteniendo a Mu, con quien quería conversar un poco. Cada instante estaba mas impaciente, sentía claramente como sus pechos se inflamaban de deseo, sentía el cosquillear creciente, apoderándose de su vientre y sus caderas, simplemente deseaba lanzarse sobre el y tenerlo para ella sola, volvió un poco su cabeza, mirando con gusto que no había ya sombra de sus guardianes y liberó un suspiro, mas parecido a un apagado gemido que contenía hacía varios minutos.

Mu le miró asombrado, queriendo ocultar el rubor de su rostro, y sin poder contenerse un solo instante mas la tomó firmemente entre sus brazos, arrebatándole un apasionado beso.

-Esto fue terriblemente inapropiado Aries- dijo ella empujándole muy ruborizada –Vete a tu casa ahora –

No podía ocultar lo excitada que estaba, mientras se alejaba rumbo a su templo le miró fijamente, y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mientras continuaba bajando. Mu giró violentamente al escucharla, y pudo ver el celaje desvestido de gasa desaparecer en un recodo del camino, notablemente excitado continuó caminando hasta llegar al primer templo.

Una vez abajo Athena, pidió a Shaina que le dejará entrar, y se encontró de frente con dos hombres desnudos, que aún cansados e incómodos, miraban semierectos a las bellas amazonas, enloquecidos por sus esbeltas figuras.

-Déjenme a solas con ellos, me encargaré yo misma a partir de ahora. Vallan por una ducha-

Al escuchar las palabras de la diosa, los ojos de Radamanthys dejaron entrever un malicioso destello, las chicas se retiraron al campamento, todas menos Shaina y Junet, que se quedaron ocultas tras la habitación donde estaban las mujeres, atentas a todo lo que ocurría al otro lado

-No deberíamos alejarnos demasiado –

-Bah! Junet, si serás tonta, esto no es un interrogatorio de rutina, si es que algo aquí puede considerarse rutina-

Puso especial énfasis en la última palabra, rodeando a Junet con un brazo y apartándola bruscamente de la pequeña ventana.

-Entonces Radda, esta vez indefenso-

Saori de acercó lentamente desatando los tirantes de su vestido y dejándolo caer al suelo, miró a Radamanthys directamente a los ojos y le besó los labios frente a la mirada atónita y extasiada de Pharaoh

-¿Otra vez como antes Athena?- una sonrisa torcida brotó de sus labios

Saori retiró su fondo, quedando totalmente desnuda frente a los dos cautivos.

-¿Cómo que antes? ¿Acaso has planeado todo esto? Esto es alta traición al Gran Señor Hades, nuestro benevolente y todo poderoso amo.

-No Sphinx, simplemente durante la primera guerra santa, yo mismo conduje a Athena al averno cuando fue raptada, de allí que tengamos historia...

-Además, si quieres participar de esta historia, sólo tienes que pedirlo – dijo con voz grave mientras le tomaba el miembro al egipcio – pero jamás debes comentarlo, o yo misma me encargaré de poner tu corazón palpitante en la balanza.

-Esto es una traición- refutó dejándola a media frase- no puedo ceder ante esto.

Soltándolo se acercó a Radamanthys y liberó una de sus manos, que la tomó fuertemente de las caderas, y elevándola un poco comenzó a penetrarla.

Tras la ventana, Shaina sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo y tocaba uno de los glúteos de Junet; que miraba absorta y asustada la escena, escuchando los ahogados quejidos de Shaina, que bastante desesperada, tocaba su entrepierna jugosa. Pandora y Queen, en la habitación contigua, escuchan los gemidos de Athena, y se miran asombradas.

-¿Qué, por los dioses, está ocurriendo allá al lado? ¿Si estos dos imbéciles se han logrado liberar por qué demonios no han venido a soltarnos?

-No lo había notado – dijo por lo bajo una muy divertida Pandora

-¿Qué señora?

-No había notado que escondías, un par de torneadas y hermosas piernas bajo tu sapurí – luego la recorrió con mirada lasciva- Ni esos bellos pechos, ¡Tan provocativos a la vista!

Queen se erizó completamente ante semejante declaración, y en una ola de rubor, respondió entrecortadamente

-Usted también se ve muy bien, señora, también se ve muy bien- trató de apartar aquellos confusos pensamientos de su mente cuando su señora atrajo de nuevo su atención

-Tu voz es también finamente calida y sensual

-¿Señora, se encuentra usted bien? ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?

-Me encuentro perfectamente, y aún mejor, ya que ahora puedo examinarte, realmente me gustaría verte así mas a menudo, realmente me haces calentar.

Queen le miró cada vez más nerviosa y sorprendida, altos gemidos resonaban desde el sitio donde condujeron a los jueces, y Pandora parecía haber perdido el norte.

-De hecho –continuó esta- te pediré a mi hermano como dama de compañía, para divertirme mucho contigo, sé que lo harás bien.

-Pero señora!!!

-No osaras contradecirme ¿cierto?

Mientras tanto, Saori le daba la espalda a Radamanthys, que la tomaba por la cintura con su mano libre mientras la penetraba frenéticamente, la diosa giró un poco su cintura, y colocando un beso en la corona el miembro de Pharaoh, terminó por cubrirlo por completo con su boca, mientras lo masajeaba enloquecidamente. Aunque de labios para afuera oponía resistencia, secretamente disfrutaba de los servicios de la diosa, profundo contraste entre su deber y su deseo. Sin poder retenerlo más, dejó escapar un gemido de placer ,más bien parecido a un gruñido sordo y seco, coreado a su vez por igualmente graves sonidos que resonaban de los dos cuerpos que, a su lado, se entregaban intensamente. De pronto, como si ese gruñido hubiese desatado una fiera en su interior, se descubrió deseando liberarse, no para huir, sino para tomar a esa chica, que ahora parecía tan ajena a la imagen de la estúpida diosa virgen guerrera de Olimpo y ceñirse a ella, acariciando su cuerpo y su rostro mientras se adentraba en sus secretos.

Junet ya no miraba por la ventana, el gruñido de Sphinx había puesto en alerta todos sus sentidos y le dejaba a merced de las locas caricias de Shaina, se giró lentamente y reclinada de la pared pudo verla claramente, la máscara que debía cubrir en todo momento el rostro de las guerreras, había caído al suelo, dejando a la vista la faz de Shaina, enloquecida y frenética que llegaba al más profundo éxtasis entre el movimiento rápido de su mano y los sonidos inconfundibles de una entremezclada pasión en el recinto, presa de incontrolable deseo, retiró la propia cubierta y acerco sus sonrosados labios a los de la cobra, asiéndola por el cabello y arrebatándole un profundo beso, acto seguido ambas se miraron por un tenso segundo, luego del cual fue la amazona de los cabellos verdes quien arrebató un beso, despojando ambas de sus armaduras y ropas con un frenético e irregular movimiento. Nuevamente cortaron el beso, momento en el cual Shaina se arrodilló, frente a ella y comenzó a lamer su calida entrepierna. Junet se sintió correr entre sus labios, mientras la otra bebía el caliente fluido que manaba de su ser, no podía resistirse más, un nuevo gemido de athena, seguida por dos voces femeninas que gemían igualmente, le arrebataron fugazmente de su propio placer y dio un violento empujón a shaina, tirándola al suelo frente a sí, finalmente se inclinó frente a ella y comenzó a saborearla a su vez, mientras gemía desesperadamente

-Nunca –dijo entre gemidos la peliverde, nunca creí que tú, entre todas las otras, me brindaras semejante gozo

-yo tampoco creí encontrarme así- musitó, por un instante recordó, la primera ves que estuvo con Shun, también se brindaron placer oral, ese recuerdo la enloqueció mas aún y deseó que ese momento no terminara jamás. Podía sentir los espasmos de placer de shaina mientras jugaba con sus pezones, y las manos de esta jugaban con el rubio cabello, desordenándolo.

Adentro, la conversación entre Pandora y Alraune se había tornado terriblemente placentera, he incapaces de nada mas se besaban, tan cerca como estaban, emitiendo graves quejidos de deseosa excitación, habidas de placer, e imposibilitadas de alcanzarlo.

Saori se compadeció del egipcio y liberó las cadenas que ataban a ambos hombres, entregándose a ellos con pasión desmedida, Radamanthys libre ya de las amarras se alejó de ellos y les miraba recostado en un rincón, mientras Sphinx tomaba a la diosa del cabello y la colocaba a gatas, pudo ver su entrada, perfectamente depilada y rosa, y nuevamente una furia salvaje se adueñó de el, sin mayor preámbulo tomó a la chica de la cintura y se adentró en ella con furiosas embestidas.

-Ven – dijo ella entre gemidos- ven Wyvern; déjame ayudarte un poco.

Ante los requerimientos de la joven diosa, el implacable juez del inframundo se acerco con paso rápido y puso su erección en su boca, que ansiosamente lo succionaba, ahogando los gemidos de la figura femenina, Pharaoh se corrió de pronto, liberando calidos chorros dentro de su humanidad, y el placer largamente contenido por los dos cómplices realizo al fin la máxima proeza cuando al unísona, diosa y juez se corrieron, ella, entre espasmos y sollozos y entre sus labios, haciendo que bebiese todo su germen. Cansados y relajados los tres cuerpos se dejaron caer, al tiempo que un gemido fuerte escapó de las amazonas que compartían tras la prisión un delicioso 69. Abrazada entre los brazos de Wyvern, Athena percibió la amenaza en los decididos ojos de Sphinx que se levantó de golpe, como si no residiera ningún tipo de cansancio en su definido cuerpo. Con un diestro movimiento alcanzó su báculo y el juez quedó apresado. Radamanthys sonrió divertido y perverso

-Eres un autentico mal agradecido- dijo en voz alta y notablemente enojado –A ver cuantas veces en tu mortal existencia conseguirás los favores de una mujer tan hermosa, de una diosa de Olimpo.

El Kyoto envolvió con fuertes brazos a la dama que yacía entre sus brazos, la respiración hacíase cada vez más regular y el sabía lo que esto significaba, la besó profundamente prolongando el momento, deseando que ambos fueran libres de su destino, para disfrutar el uno del otro sin mayor obstáculos que las distancias ni mayores compromisos que el simple deseo y acunando sus mejillas con sus poderosas manos sonrió casi tiernamente. Se veía tan cansada, tan indefensa, sería una presa fácil en ese momento, y aún así se limitó a contemplar el sube y baja se su hermoso pecho, frunciendo el seño cuando le vio recuperarse.

-Ahora estamos a mano- dijo con cierto desdén mirando las sonrosadas mejillas apartarse de su pecho- aquella vez fuiste sumisa y obediente, y lo consideraré en cambio, pero este pacto termina aquí.

Saori se levantó en un rápido movimiento y repitiendo del giro de su muñeca apresó de nuevo al juez. Limpió ávidamente ambos miembros ya relajados con su lengua, saboreándoles nuevamente y se colocó lenta y cuidadosamente el vestido frente a ambos.

-Radamanthys, te lo pediré una vez más, únete a mí.

-No Athena, yo ya tengo un dios.

La mirada rencorosa de Sphinx la seguía cada paso que daba, cada movimiento, cada respiro o suspiro, Saori culminó de acomodarse el vestido

-¡Testarudo! Deliciosamente testarudo, ¿Estas conciente que pasarás el resto de tus días encadenado a esta prisión?

Silencio... Athena salió del cuarto sintiéndose cansada, pero aún deseosa, tropezó con Junet y Shaina, que a la carrera se habían vestido y fingían estar llegando

-Señora- susurro junet inclinándose ante ella

-Las escuché allá adentro, no quiero que esto se sepa, y cuando les de una orden, es una maldita orden.

Usando el báculo como apoyo subió a su, templo, ignorando todos quienes pasaba, y susurrando unas cuantas veces "ahora no". Una vez en su recamara se metió al lavatorio, dejando escurrir cálida el agua por su piel, en el espejo de cuerpo completo mostraba un par de rosetones, allí en al cadera dónde las fuertes manos de radamanthys le asieran unos minutos antes, sintió nuevamente el rubor en sus mejillas, y sonriendo se sumergió por completo en la tina.

Bien, dejo primer capítulo, a ver que tanto interés despierta. Un saludo y dedicatoria especial a Valsed, mi escritora favorita, me encantó el final de **Seika Shika, **mereció la pena la espera, a Shido (yes you know who am I) por que te debía esta, una disculpa por dejar "Las estrellas" inconclusa, tal vez la retome pronto (sondeos de opinión), pero le he cambiado el nombre a Minerva. Y a los chicos de CDB por que les quiero mucho (les extraño babies!!!! Espero que la disfruten, cualquier comentario por review, no consigo cargar bien el foro) Y si alguien de AS2189 leyere esto, enjoy it!!!

"Wrote for the eclipse,

Born from the virgin,

Died for the beauty,

The one in the garden.

Created a kingdom,

Rise for the wisdom

Fail in becoming a God.

Never sight for better world

Is already composed,

Played and told

Every though the music I write

Everything a wish for the night"

Nightwish, "Dead's boy poem"

(al bello de Shun en Seika Shika)


End file.
